Journey to Stardom
by ixhatexpink
Summary: Mikan is so inspired that she creates a singing group and together, they will do anything to achieve their dreams. Will it be easy for them to make their way to the hall of fame? Or not? Contests, Rivalry, and more are coming up! pls. R&R!
1. Start of the journey

**Hi there! I just want to say that I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything blah blah blah….**

**Oocness:check!**

"**At last the baka finally used her brain…"**

**--Hotaru Imai**

* * *

It's a usual day in the Sakura residence. Mikan is lying on her king-sized bed wearing a headset connecting to her Ipod. She's listening to the song "Chocolate Love" by Girls' Generation. She liked their songs and finally got hooked in K-pop. That's why she's waiting for her friends to come because of an idea. She's so inspired by those Korean singing groups that she thought…

"Ms. Sakura, you have a visitor" their maid knocks the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Who's it?" she got up from her bed.

"It's me, baka" a stoic voice greets her as the door opens.

"Hi Hotaru!"

"Why do you call for a meeting? Something happened?" Sumire asked.

"Come inside."

Her visitors went inside her room and Mikan locked the door.

"You should keep your room organized Mikan-chan" Misaki said as she looked at the books scattering near her bed.

"So, what's the matter Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"I just thought, maybe, uumm…"

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"Let's become a singing group!" Mikan cheerfully said.

"A singing group?" Sumire said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's great!" Anna commented.

"Nice idea Mikan-chan!" Nonoko cheerfully said.

"_That can make lots of money" _Hotaru thought with dollar signs in her eyes.

"I'll stick with her idea" Misaki said.

"So, everyone agrees eh?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not going." Sumire said coldly.

"Why?"

"I think that'll be just a waste of time."

"But you'll be famous Permy-chan! You got a beautiful voice!" Nonoko butted in.

"You'll be rich!" Anna said.

"And, many boys will swoon over you because of your irresistible beauty!" Mikan said with a higher voice on the word "boys".

"Hhhmmm….you got a point there Mikan…" Sumire thinks about it.

"Ok! Everyone's going for it!" Misaki said cheerfully.

"What will be our group's name?" Hotaru asked.

"Uuumm…..about that…"

"You still didn't think of any name didn't you?"

"Ahh…hehe" That's all what Mikan can say.

"We should have a cool name!" Nonoko said.

"A different one." Misaki commented.

Mikan went to her desk and started writing names on a piece of paper.

"Something cute, catchy or just plainly cool." Sumire said as she was thinking of a name.

"Here are the names I thought" She showed the paper to everyone after writing.

All of them read the names on the paper.

_Crimson princesses_

_Demonic Angels_

"Only two?" Hotaru coldly said.

"These names are a little emo…" Sumire commented.

"I know…"

"How about this?" Nonoko writes something on the paper.

_Flaming starz_

"Flaming starz? Sounds nice…" Anna commented.

Misaki keep staring at the three names.

_Crimson Princesses_

_Demonic Angels_

_Flaming Starz_

"I think I have an idea" Misaki said.

"Really? Here!" Mikan excitedly handle the paper and the ball pen to Misaki.

She then writes her idea.

_Crimson Angelz_

"A very nice idea Misaki-senpai!" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko said cheerfully.

"You think it's a good name?"

"Of course! This will be our name then!" Mikan answered.

"I heard there will be an audition or something like that for aspiring girl or boy groups in the music industry. A friend of mine gave me this flyer." Sumire took out a folded paper from her pocket.

Mikan excitedly unfold the flyer and read the words loudly.

_Are you inspired by those Korean singing groups?_

_Do you have what it takes to be the newest pop sensation?_

_Then show the world what you got! _

_An audition will be held by Galaxy Productions inc. at Central Square, 1:00-4:00._

_The winning group shall have a contract in the music industry and will win 500,000 yen! So bring your group and join in now! _

"500,000 yen?!?!" Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, and Misaki are all surprised.

"And we will have a recording contract!" Mikan said.

Hotaru already have dollar signs in her eyes.

"I'm imagining it now, the fame, the fans, everything" Anna's eyes are glinting in excitement.

"We must win no matter what! We should practice now!" Hotaru said loudly with dollar signs in her eyes, getting everyone's attention.

"Hotaru's right! We must practice now!" Mikan declared.

"But…what song shall we sing?" Misaki asked.

"Let's gather together people! I have an idea!" Mikan cheerfully said.

All of them gather together and listen to Mikan.

"At last, the baka finally used her brain." Hotaru said.

Mikan smiled.

* * *

**Sorry because it's a short chapter…**

**Thank you for reading! **

**All reviews, positive or negative, are welcome! **

**For all the errors in this story, my apologies….**

**Next chap. coming up!**


	2. The Superstars

**Hi there! this is the second chap. of "journey to stardom" so hope you'll enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Gakuen Alice!  
**

**Chapter two: The "superstars"**

**Oocness:check! **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**_"They're just jealous 'coz we're prettier and more talented than them..."_**

**_ -Sumire Shouda  
_**

After days of practicing and preparing, the time has come for them to showcase what are they practicing for....

"Wow...there's a lot of people here!" Misaki said.

"And we will face all of them in this competition." Sumire said.

Misaki saw a group of boys practicing acrobatic stunts and, whoa! Rings of fire and a tiger in a cage?!

"What do they think of this? A talent show or a circus?!" Misaki said as she pointed out the group.

Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Excuse me...excuse me...make way for us, losers!" A voice rang out on the other side, getting everyone's attention.

"What's happening there?" Mikan asked a boy watching the scene.

"A girl group just arrived and they are so mean, boastful, and says they will be the winner in this competition." the boy said.

A girl with blonde hair from the said group heard what the boy said.

"Of course we'll be the winner here! All of you are a bunch of losers!" the girl said.

"Yeah! So stop dreaming 'coz you don't have any chance winning here! Hahahaha!" a group member said and laughed.

Soon, the whole group laugh...

"Excuse me but, who you?" Sumire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Luna Koizumi"

"Ok. Luna. It's not that I'm scolding you or something but can you please stop bothering all the people? We will all know who's the winner when the competition's over. And-" Sumire is lecturing Luna.

"So you're saying we will not win this battle huh? And who'll win? You?! Ha!" Luna cut off Sumire's lecturing.

"I didn't say anything like that. It's just-"

"You're like saying . You better give up on your dreams girl. Or I'll make your life hell." Luna said.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know me girl. So better back off!"

"Hey! You can't talk to Sumire like that!" Mikan said, trying to protect her friend.

"Sumire's you name huh? What an ugly name." She crosses her arms and so is her fellow members.

"What did you say .?!" Sumire's eyebrows we're twitching.

"I say you're as ugly as your name you deaf loser!"

"You better stop shouting to my friend like that Luna!" Mikan said loudly.

"Hey we better stop this girls" Anna said.

"Why are you butting in this convo?! Back off ugly girl!" Luna's friend said.

"Ugly girl?!"

"How dare you shout at us and saying I'm ugly! Don't you know you're the ugliest here?" Sumire said.

"Ha! FYI, I'm just the most talented, most gorgeous, and prettiest here! I bet our group is better than yours!"

"What?!" Nonoko's reaction boomed out.

"Why?! Am I not right?! Your group will be singing like strangled ostriches in the sea and dancing like drunk chickens! Hahahahaha!" All of them laughed.

"Hotaru! You're supposed to be shooting them your baka gun, right?" Mikan asked.

No reply.

They're still laughing like noisy pigs.

"Hotaru!"

"You're so wrong there Luna! 'Coz we're the Crimson Angelz! And we're gonna bring-uh...what's your group name by the way?" Sumire asked.

"Crimson Angelz?! What a moronic name! We are....The superstars!" A girl member said and all of them posed.

"The superstars?!"

_"Moronic?!" _Mikan thought.

"Yeah right! By the name of it, we're proven we're gonna bring the house down!" Another girl member said.

"Sorry for waiting so long. May all groups go to their respective seats as we will start the audition." A voice rang out, stopping the two groups' fighting.

"Let's see who the losers are!" Sumire said.

"We'll crush your dreams, ugly girl." Luna answered.

All of them sat down. Crimson Angelz is on the left side while The Superstars is right on the front row.

"That Luna must taste the wrath of Hotaru's baka gun!" Mikan exclaimed.

"She must change that bad attitude of hers!" Misaki commented.

"At the looks of it, she will not change." Anna said.

"They're thinking they're sooo pretty and sooo talented! Ha!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"They're just jealous because we're prettier and more talented than them..." Sumire said.

"Don't worry, we'll prove they're a bunch of losers" Hotaru commented.

"Yeah!" Mikan said.

The others smiled.

_"Let's see what you got, Luna" _Hotaru thought.

_".Lose."_ Sumire's repeating it in her head.

_"We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget"_ Mikan thought.

**Next chap.'s coming up! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Sorry for all the errors here...like...grammar...or something like that...**

**Please review on this! All reviews are accepted, negative or not....**

**Sorry if it's short....  
**

**Again, thank you so much for sparing you time reading this story! ^^  
**


	3. The start of the fight

**Hi there! This is the third chapter of "Journey to Stardom"…hope you'll enjoy…!**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice will not and never be mine! **

_**Journey to Stardom Chapter 3: The start of the fight.**_

"_**We must use Plan B now."**_

_**-Luna Koizumi**_

"First up, the superstars!" the emcee said as the crowd applauded.

Luna and her gang stared at "The Crimson Angelz" with an "I'll-crush-all-your-dreams" look while going onstage.

Sumire looked at Luna with a "You'll-lose-ugly-girl" looked.

Luna-_italic _Other members-underlined All of them-**bold**

(Music playing)

"_You know I still love you, baby  
And it will never change"_

(Luna is in the center, dancing solo)

(The others came in, wearing their white costumes)_  
_**I want nobody  
Nobody but you  
I want nobody  
Nobody but you  
How can I be with another  
I don't want any other  
I want nobody nobody  
Nobody nobody  
**  
_Why are you trying to  
To make me leave ya  
I know what you're thinking  
Baby,why aren't you listening?_

(Luna went backstage for something after singing that part)

How can I just  
Just love someone else and  
Forget you completely  
When I know you still love me  
Telling me you're not good enough  
(Hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
My life with you is just tough  
You know it's not right so  
Just stop and come back,boy  
_How can this be when we were meant to be_?"

(Luna appeared wearing a different costume)

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

The judges are not so pleased on what they're doing because…

One: They appeared wearing such cleavage-exposing costumes in such a nice day! You know Lady Gaga's costume in Telephone? You know, that white costume of hers in the beginning. It's like that but only they're wearing black, much cleavage-exposing, and they're wearing weirder hairstyles (They're sooo confident of themselves you know).

Two: They're singing like _strangled ostriches in the sea. _Some of them are singing like chipmunks, some are out of tone and some are still trying to reach the high notes even if they can't! Just imagine them singing like that and your ears are gonna bleed. Fosho.

"_Why can't we just  
Just be like this 'cause...  
It's you that I need and...  
Nothing else until the end_

(She really wants to get everyone's attention. In some terms, it's called KSP)

Who else can ever make me feel the way I  
I feel when I'm with you  
No one will ever do  
Telling me you're not good enough  
(Hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
My life with you is just too tough

_You know me enough so  
You know what I need boy  
Right next to you is where I need to be_

(She just don't hit the right notes)  
(Repeat Chorus 2x)  
The crowd are whispering on each other.  
**I don't want nobody body body  
I don't nobody body  
Honey you know  
It's you that I want  
It's you that I need  
Why can't you see? **(They are all exhausted with all the dancing and singing)  
(Repeat Chorus 2x)

_Back to the days  
When we were so young  
And wild and free  
Nothing else matters  
Other than you and me  
So tell me why can't it be?  
Please let me live my life my way  
Why do you push me away?  
I don't want nobody nobody  
Nobody nobody but you_

(All of them posed, exhaust is obvious)

Some of the crowd didn't clap, while the others slightly clapped. Forced.

"Uuuhhh…next please…" the judges said.

"Won't you comment on our performance?" Luna asked.

"Well…I don't want to make you mad or something…but…I think…" a male judge with blonde hair says.

"It's terrible." another male judge, with raven hair and crimson eyes exclaimed. Simon style.

"_Terrible?" _Luna thought.

"You can now exit the stage." He added.

Mikan and her friends were giggling.

They exited the stage and the judges called the next group.

"You must be gentle a bit, Natsume. You may hurt the feelings of those ladies" Ruka murmured.

"I don't care…You agree with what I said, right?" he replied.

Ruka just sighed.

"The judges appears to be good-looking…" one member said.

"What will we do now, Luna?" another asked.

"We must use Plan B now." Luna raised an eyebrow.

All the members smirked.

**Finish! **

**All those names like "Lady Gaga" or "Simon" is not mine…I'm totally respecting all of them even the song mentioned… **

**Sorry if I'm updating so late…and also for all the errors like grammar/spelling, etc…**

**Tnx for reading!**

**Please review on this…All reviews, negative or not...are accepted.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading! ^_^  
**


	4. Luna's Plan B

**Hello there! This is the 4****th**** chapter of "Journey to Stardom"…**

**Disclaimer: I won't and never ever ever own Gakuen Alice or anything/anyone mentioned here…**

**Since in chapter two is so confusing 'coz Natsume and Ruka suddenly came into the story…Let me explain their personalities…**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**Status: single**

**He's a famous singing sensation, a multi-awarded actor and is also pretty popular in the aspects of modeling.**

**Why is he a judge? He is invited to be a celebrity judge there and Galaxy Productions inc. is so glad that he accepted their invite.**

**Ruka Nogi**

**Status: single**

**He is the son of the owner of Galaxy Productions Inc. He refused to be the next owner of the company and faces his real passion, music. Although his father insists him to face the big responsibility, he continues his dream and passion. He is currently a vocalist in a famous band.**

**Why is he a judge? He gladly accepted the offer because he is happy that Galaxy Productions inc. launched a show associated with music.**

**There! I think you can understand why they suddenly appear in chapter three…**

**Also, let me explain the mechanics of this contest…**

**They will have two chances to show their talents. So, even the terrible ones like the 'Superstars', still have one chance to show what they can do (ugh). Sorry if I didn't explained it in the previous chapter.**

**ok….**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

_**Journey to Stardom Chapter four: Luna's "Plan B"**_

"_**Nothing. Everyone likes you and your performance is nice**_._**"**_

_**-Natsume Hyuuga**_

After the performances of the previous groups, it's now time for Crimson Angelz to go onstage.

"Give it up for the Crimson Angelz!" the emcee said and the crowd clapped their hands.

(Music plays, all of them are already in their positions)

(Song: World is Mine: Hatsune Miku)

Mikan: _"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone_

(gives off a cute pose)

(Audience claps)

(The group dances beautifully)

_Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!"  
_  
Nonoko and Anna: _"Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte"_

"How adorable!" Ruka said, smiling.

All: _"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo?"  
_  
Hotaru: _"Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! _

The judges, even Natsume, seemed very impressed at them. First, they wear appropriate costumes. Second, they are all synchronized in dancing and are all confident. They are not _dancing like_ _drunk chickens _or _ singing like strangled ostriches in the sea.  
_  
Misaki: _"Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
Hotaru: A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte_"

Mikan: _"Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?"  
_  
All: "_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA"  
_

Misaki: "_Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa..._ "

Hotaru and Mikan_:"Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo"_

(All were amazed by the voices of the two)_  
_  
Mikan: "_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa"  
_

All: "_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"_

Mikan: _"Sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo"_

(All of them posed with graceful smiles timed to the ending tune)

Natsume is staring all the time at our pretty brunette (Mikan) while she is singing and dancing. And not to skip her oh-so-beautiful smile that doesn't disappear on her face…and the most noticeable is….her natural and flashy smile.

(Everyone claps and the others even shouted "We want more! Woohoo!")

(All of them bowed)

"Ok…ok" Ruka signals to lessen the noise.

Everyone became silent.

"Ok…Wow" Ruka said with a very wide smile.

"Your performance is so great! I really like your original moves and gestures, your voices, and you're all…irresistibly beautiful" Ruka said.

Everyone became noisy with joy and agrees with Ruka. He signals again for silence.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan said full of happiness.

It's Natsume's turn now.

"Ok. First of all it is so noticeable that everyone likes you and you're wearing appropriate costumes than the 'Superstars'." Natsume said.

Everyone agrees except for one group…Luna and her friends are so angry.

"Nothing. Everyone likes you and your performance is nice." Natsume said shortly. But inside he's so impressed.

Everyone gave a wild round of applause after Natsume's comment. Mikan and her group are smiling and so happy that everyone liked their performance.

"What will we do now Luna?" one member in Luna's group asked nervously.

"As I said, plan B has to be executed at once." Luna whispered.

They smiled and stared at the Crimson Angelz. A devilish smile.

Backstage…

"Hey Crimson Losers!" someone called loudly.

Mikan and her friends turned their heads, seeing 'The superstars'.

"Excuse me?" Sumire said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even think that because everyone's impressed with your performance you'll win this contest, losers…" Luna replied with sharp voice.

"Losers? Ha! Nobody's even impressed by your performance! Who are the losers now?" Anna said, sarcastically laughing.

"But still, we saw certain bad points on your performance like…her." Luna pointed out Mikan.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you…you know, you're so _plastic_…you're smiling like a forced clown onstage" Luna said.

"What? Plastic?" Mikan steps forward, wants to strangle that girl to death, but her friends prevent/hold her.

"For your info, that's not fake or plastic, that's natural happiness while performing! And what? A clown? You're even wearing more makeup than I do!" Mikan answered loudly.

"You ugly-pass!" Luna steps forward and pulls Mikan's hair.

"Hey!" Sumire pulled Luna's hair.

The other members joined in.

All of them were fighting.

Misaki was wasa pulling the hair of a "Superstars" member just as Nonoko and Anna were having a slap fight with the other group too.

"DIE!" Sumire shouted.

"You first!" Luna shouted louder.

Mikan is pulling (or maybe tearing up) Luna's costume.

Hotaru is loading her baka gun.

"Shoot her, Hotaru!" Mikan said.

Hotaru aimed at Luna and ready to pull the trigger when…

"Hey girls! Quit it!" A bodyguard came in and stopped the fight.

The judges and some staff members soon they heard the noise.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked.

"They're fighting, sir." The bodyguard answered.

"Who the heck started this fight?" Natsume asked with a face of annoyance.

The two groups pointed at each other.

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who started this!"

"No! You are! Sir, these girls just came in and pulled my hair! I just want to defend myself!"

"No! She's lying!" Misaki reacted.

Mikan bit her lower lip as she saw the judges' annoyed and confused faces. Now she understand it all. They planned this on purpose. They just want the judges to disqualify them in the contest.

"_She planned all of these. Those losers! I hate them all!" _Mikan thought.

"C'mon girls. Be honest. Who is the who really started this?" Ruka asked politely.

"That group just came in and said bad things to us. Then.." Anna started to explain. "That girl.." She pointed at Luna, who is acting as she was in shock of being pointed. "Suddenly pulled Mikan's hair. We all got angry then…that's it."

"That's a total lie! I could never do something like that!" Luna said loudly.

"Stop lying!" Mikan said.

"Sir, just look at my _wonderful_ costume! It's all ruined because of them! They started this mess!"

"Ok people, stop it. You know that violence is not allowed here. And if you girls will just cause distraction in this contest, it just means one thing." Ruka said.

"But sir, we are honest! We're telling the truth!" Mikan said loudly.

Natsume is staring at Mikan's face of depression. He is very dissapointed because they will be disqualified.

"Sorry ladies. You are all disqualified. Please get out of here at once." Ruka said sadly.

Ruka, Natsume, and the staff members exited with a face of sadness and dissapointment.

"No…" Anna exclaimed sadly.

Luna smirked and exited with her group.

"Success." Luna said triumphantly.

The whole group gave flashy evil smiles.

**Ah…After a couple of months…I'm back! **

**Sorry if it took so long! Sorry!**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**All reviews, negative or positive, are wholeheartedly accepted! So please review!**

**For al the errors in this chapter, my apologies…**

**Again, thank you so much for reading! :D**

**Next chap. coming up!**


End file.
